This invention relates to a method of treating a subject suffering from a neurovegetative disorder, and apparatus for performing such treatment. The nature of the neurovegetative disorder which may be treated by the method of the invention may be of various categories, but will generally involve anxiety neurosis.
The common syndrome of anxiety neurosis varies in severity from mild agitation to major incapacitating states of tension. The anxiety itself in acute attacks or wavelike episodes dominates the clinical picture. Obsessions, phobias, hypochondriacal concerns, and other neurotic manifestations may appear. The physiologic manifestations--palpitations, hyperventilation, excessive sweating, tremulousness, insomnia, anorexia--are common complaints. Patients often suffer from fatigue, weakness, and irritability between episodes. Almost any physical disorder that disturbs the homeostasis of an individual may include anxiety as one of its manifestations. Other causes to consider include cardiovascular episodes, hypoglycemia, perforated viscus, internal hemorrhage, or other major disorders of sudden onset.
Anxiety neurosis is seen more frequently among patients in a cardiology practice than in other medical practices, emphasizing both the cardiovascular manifestation of anxiety and the anxiety-provoking aspects of heart disease. The management of an anxiety state in a patient recovering from a myocardial infarction may be a critical factor. Such patients may fight sleep and resist tranquilizers because of fear or death.